New Feeling
by Lita Yuy1
Summary: What happens when two friends find one another after so long? Whats the story between these two? LitaHeero Find out by reading this story


At Tokyo a boy about 17 with brown hair and combat blue eyes was getting dressed in his usually clothes. He and his partner had bought this house about a month ago and had been using it as a hide out. Duo was still asleep when the door bell rang. Heero went to see who it was. when he opened he was surprised to see a girl with brown hair in a dark green top and blue jeans but what caught his attention was the blood that was seeping from under her hands as she held her side. But as he looked at her face he became a where that he know her from somewhere.  
  
"Lita", he said worried. Then grabbed her and helped her to his room.  
  
"Heero" she said in a weary voice.  
  
"be quiet you don't need to talk" he said hastily as he lifted up her shirt enough to see the wound he noticed that the bullet went right through her.  
  
"keep pressures on it for a minute while I go get some bandages" he told her as he run out the door. He came back ten seconds later and bandaged her up.  
  
"Let me get you one of my shirts to put on" Heero said looking down at her blood drenched shirt. He walked over to his closet and got her a shirt . Then got up to leave when she said  
  
"I've missed you, Heero"  
  
"Yeah I've missed you we'll talk later you need to rest."  
  
He told her before walking out of the room. He took one last look at her before shutting the door behind him. As he walked down the hall he thought about the last time he had saw her.  
  
Heero POV  
  
It had been 12 years ago. They were in the hillside orphanage it was late they were laying down on there mats talking. When an about 60 year old man come in. What had been there that morning. He had talked with all the boys then left. He was talking with a about getting someone then he pointed over at Heero. The walked over to Heero.  
  
"this man is Dr. J he is here to get you." Lita jumped up  
  
"no Heero you can't go" she rapped her arms around him. The didn't say anything just pulled her away from Heero and handed her to another lady. Then the man grabbed Heero around the wrist and started walking toward the door.  
  
"Bye Lita we'll see each other again I promised" turning to at her.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Heero's train of thought broke when he heard the shower turner on. Duo must be up. He looked up at the clock it was 9:00 a little early for duo on a weekend. Heero relaxed on the couch for a moment he then reached for his laptop to check to see if he had any new emails there was not.  
  
"good morning" Duo said as he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Heero muttered a good morning in his usually monotone. Duo was wearing his usually. he flopped down on the couch and flipped though the channels there was nothing on so he went into the kitchen to get a bit to eat . duo was making some eggs when all of a sudden there was a loud thump. As soon as the noise sounded Heero made a dash to his room Lita was sprawl out on the floor holding her injured side. Heero was helping her up onto the bed when duo walked in his jaw dropped to the floor. He never thought he would ever see a girl in the perfect soldier's room. Lita looked up  
  
"who is that?"  
  
" I'll tell you when your strength comes back . you need to rest."  
  
"What's burning?" Lita asked  
  
"The eggs!" Duo cried as he rushed to the kitchen  
  
Lita laid down. "I'll be ok just needs some rest" she said as she dozed off, Heero quietly shut the door and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. As he entered he noticed a black substance in the trash can Eggs Duo cant cook one thing without burning something. Then Heeros attention turned to the expression on his partners face a worried yet concerned look.  
  
Who is that girl? how does she know Heero ? How did she know he was here? How did she get injured? And for what season? Maybe she from his past. He does talk about it much but none of us pilots do I bet Heero s was pretty bad too.  
  
Duo then looked up and noticed Heero was looking worried about him. His eyes was the one thing that sometimes told you what was going on in Soldier boys mind. Duo flashed him a smile then continued eating his cereal. Damn it Heero you just have to falter there's no room for emotion in a war so get a hold of your self damn it  
  
Heero was about to fix himself a bowl of cereal when his laptop started to beep. Heero walked into the living room and open his computer. It was a message from dr. J the messages said Heero your mission is to destroy the Lake Meniton Base. Its a very discrete mission so don't use Zero. I'll send the blue prints of the base when you get there. Mission Accepted. "duo I have to leave take care of Lita for me" Heero said in his usually monotone as he walked out the door with his laptop under one arm and drove off.  
  
An hour later:  
  
duo was walking to his room when he heard a noise coming from the training room. He peeked in and saw Lita. She was punching and kicking at an invisible target in front of her with a speed and precision that could rival a gundam pilot. Duo watched as Lita throw a couple of punches then abruptly stop.  
  
"You can come in if you want I wont bit" Duo was kinda startled by this since she had not even been facing the door. Lita turned around to face the door he walked in smiling at her last remark.  
  
"hey my name is duo"  
  
"mines Lita hi where's Heero?"  
  
"he went somewhere but he should be back by tonight." Duos thoughts then return to her injury. Here she has been shot in the side and not showing one ounce of pain then his thought was broken she had asked him a question.  
  
"sorry I did not hear you"  
  
"do you know how to fence?"  
  
"A little why?"  
  
"here" she said as she tossed him a sword and some padding.  
  
  
  
  
  
" 


End file.
